Quite Literally Falling
by jak6033
Summary: Kensi falls, quite literally, for Deeks. Will it lead to something more? Bad summary, but please read! One-shot about Kensi and Deeks, some tiny hints of Eric and Nell.


**A/N: So, yeah this is my first Kensi Deeks story. It is kind of inspired by the rain that's been falling at least once a day for three days in my town. Also, I have nothing better to do, well other than a stupid English paper but who cares about that?**

**Obviously, none of it is mine. But Easter is coming soon, so if the Easter bunny wants to leave NCIS: LA in my basket, more power to him! **

It had been a busy day. We had been tailing this guy for weeks, and finally got a good lead on him. But then we had to chase him all throughout downtown L.A. and it was raining. Deeks and I had finally managed to pull him over after he almost wrapped his car around a tree. Now, he was in the boat house with Sam and G.

I was settled at my desk, looking out the window at the rain, thinking about how much I wanted a sandwich, and talking to Nell.

"Heeeey, Kensi!" Deeks said as he ran over, "Hey, Nell! I'm going out to grab some stuff to eat, you girls want anything?"

"Nah," Nell replied, "thanks, though." Deeks gave me a questioning look, waiting for my response.

"Sure," I said. "Actually, I'll come with you, just to pick up some extra things." I said bye to Nell and Deeks and I headed out to the car. I held my hand out for the keys, and managed to pry them out of his fingers, him complaining the whole time.

"Awww, Kens! Please let me drive!" he pleaded like a five year old. I shook my head at him and laughed.

"Not a chance Deeks, not a chance." We climbed in and I put the key in the ignition. Deeks turned on the radio and began to sing along to some odd song he had found. I put the car in drive and drove to the corner store we frequented whenever anyone needed some food to hold them over. We ran into the store, since the rain was coming down even harder now. It took Deeks a good 15 minutes to decide what food he wanted, while I just grabbed some bags off the shelves.

"Got enough food there, Fern?" He asked, looking at my arms full of snacks. I glared at him jokingly and made my way to the register. We checked out and drove back to headquarters. As we walked back to the building, somehow I slipped on the wet pavement. It was raining cats and dogs, and I was soaked all the way through. Deeks managed to catch me before I fell flat on my face. As he helped me up, I got a good look at his face. I noticed how blue his eyes really were. How he was always smiling with that adorably stupid grin of his. Wait, what am I talking about, I asked myself. I shook the thought out of my head, but it was too late. Deeks had noticed the way I was staring at him. He laughed a little, then pulled me into a hug. "I knew you'd come around someday, Kensi," he teased.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, while trying to stop myself from thinking about the million ways I could kiss him just because he was so close to me. And then, he leaned in and pressed his mouth against mine. The kiss lasted for several seconds, but that wasn't enough for me. Even though we were both shivering from the rain and completely soaked, I attempted to get another kiss out of him. That was my plan until I heard someone clear their throat from across the parking lot. We both looked to see who it was, and caught sight of G, Sam, Eric, Nell, and Hetty, all looking at us with great curiosity. Nell was squealing with glee, tugging on Eric's arm. Eric was trying to calm Nell. G was looking at us with obvious confusion. Sam was probably running a speech through his head to give Deeks after we got back inside. Hetty just looked like she knew one day this would eventually happen. Deeks gave out a hearty laugh, and kissed me again. As we pulled away from each other, Deeks smiled down at me.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I asked him. "I'm all wet now, and you couldn't have waited to kiss me until later?" I gave him a small smirk. Rain was running down my face, my hair was a mess, and he still looked at me like he thought I was beautiful. I realized how amazing he really was. He was always there for me, whether it be to cheer me up or for backup. Right there and then I vowed to always be there for him too.

"Nah, you love me," He replied. I was shocked at the amount of truth in that statement. "I saw you admiring my awesome body just now anyway," he said with that adorably stupid grin. A grin that was directed at me, and only me. We stared at each other for a precious moment, until Hetty broke the silence.

"I suggest you escort Ms. Blye inside Mr. Deeks. That way you too can finish you conversation without developing a cold." She shuttled everyone else inside, and we followed slowly. Deeks wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissed me on my head, and held me close. I laughed out loud at the whole situation, and Deeks looked at me, wanting to know what I was laughing at.

"You know Marty, you just made my day a whole lot better. But you still owe me some food," I said, looking at the discarded shopping bags still on the pavement. He laughed a little, and then something dawned on him.

"You just called me Marty, not Deeks," he commented. We stopped walking and I thought about it a little.

"Yes, I did. Is that okay with you?" I asked timidly. He beamed, and his answer to this day still makes me smile.

"Yeah, I like the sound of it, especially coming from you." We got inside the building, and Nell ran up to me and hugged me.

"I knew it was going to happen one day! Well, at least I hoped. But it did!" Then she turned to Eric and the guys. "You all owe me 50 dollars." I hugged Nell back. Then quietly, I teased her about the one thing she becomes speechless about.

"Now, we just have to get you and Eric together." I laughed to myself at the sudden blush that rose in her cheeks, and everyone looked at questioningly.

"What'd you say to her?" Marty asked.

"Nothing, though, being Nell's best friend does have some perks." I answered. Marty let the subject go, thinking it was just some weird inside joke Nell and I have. We went to the bathroom to get changed into dry clothes.

"Hey, since we probably have the rest of the day off, I think I'll give you that food by taking you out for pizza. I know this great little place that serves it fresh, and it is delicious. You okay with that?" Marty suggested. I nodded excitedly and took my new place next to him, with his arm on my shoulder. This feels right, I thought to myself. As we exited, I stood on my toes and kissed him full on. We ended the kiss and hurried to the car once again. Maybe quite literally falling for someone isn't always bad thing.

**A/N: There it is! Reviews are always welcome. Constructive criticism too, so if I decide to write another story I can improve. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
